Can werewovles play ball?
by TheJonesStories
Summary: What if the famous Quileute werewolves, and the power hungry Volturi where still enemy's but the battle field was now... a football stadium? Tempers will flare and boundaries be tested but how far will a man be willing go before he's called a warrior? Rated M.A. Warning: Drinking, drug use, smut and swearing... Intended for older viewers.


Hey guys, okay here's a new version of a Twilight story in writing. I keep writing the first one and want to add things to it but I can't because I had already put other things in place. So, I decide to make a second one. THEY ARE NOT RELATED IN ANYWAY. Okay lets go.

(Sophia's p.o.v)

I slid on my cardigan and fixed the ends before walking across the blurry room. I sat down at my dresser and felt around for my glasses, within seconds I found them and looked at myself. My hair was a crazy mess, I sighed and gently combed my hair. When all the knots were out I fish-tailed the top half of my hair but was careful to avoid my bangs. After I tied the bottom I picked up my black sparkly butterfly clip and secured the braid to the rest of my hair. I added a pinch of blue eye shadow, some lip-balm and a pinch of light pink lip-stick.

My eyes drifted from my reflection to the picture on my counter top. I put away my brush and picked up the small frame, my fingers traced over the glass. It was a picture of a man and a small girl sitting on his shoulders. I remember that day.

_*FlashBack* _

_I was six years old. A few days into the start of spring break. My parents took me out for a block party, all the neighbours, kids, dogs and cats where running around and having fun in the glow of the warm sun. Being adventurous I climbed up a tree only to get stuck at the top, I cried and cried as my dad walked across the field and gently scoped my out of the tree._

_I was put on his shoulders after a few cuddles. I remember playing with his ginger hair before he burst forwards, I squealed loudly and threw my hairs in the air. I can still hear him laughing as he held onto me as we run around the park. I barely heard the snap of a camera through the loud laughter. But it was a beautiful time, frozen in a photograph._

_*End of flashback*_

I laughed lightly as the memories of that day filled my head. I can still hear the birds chirping and the dogs barking. Sometimes I can even smell the flowers of that park. I glanced at the photo of us, both of our hairs blowing around our faces, open mouths of laughter. And just a mass amount of love.

Suddenly there was loud banging on my door.

"Hey loser, if you want a ride then get your flat ass down stairs!" Maria yells before walking away, I roll my eyes and kiss the picture.

"I miss you daddy" I whisper and set it back on the table, quickly grabbing my nap-sack I rush out the door. I got down stairs I slipped on my flats, the clicking if heels was heard from the stairs. Maria got to the bottom and we both froze.

"Your wearing that?" She says with a look of disgust, I glance down at myself. I was wearing a lasagna strap light blue shirt, white snowflake leggings. A little white cardigan with a blue belt and baby blue flats. I thought I looked fine.

"Well at least I'm wearing something" I motion to her outfit. Maria was wearing the tightest red crop top you could find, the big V cut down the middle almost had her boobs pooping out of her shirt. The shortest black Jean skirt I had even seen, she wasn't even bending over and you could almost see her ass. A Natural amount of model ready make up, bright ruby-red stilettos and black sunglasses. She had them tipped down as she checked me over with a look of annoyance.

"God, how am I related to such an unfashionable geek" she whispers, I glare at her "Get in the car loser or I'm leaving you behind" she sneered and walked past me, the light clicking of her heels echoed down the hallway. I walked out to her red 2015 Lamborghini and got in, she gets in and looks at me through the mirror "You know the rules nerd"

1.) I can't be seen by any of her friends

2.) and I have to get out a block before the school so I'm not seen with her.

3.) I'm not allowed to come into contact with her in school hours, I must text her and call 5 minutes later if I need something.

4.) I am not allowed at any of the same parties as her (like I'd be invited anyway...)

5.) I CAN NOT, UNDER ANY CIRCUMSTANCES tell people were related in any way.

I let out an annoyed huff and sunk down in my seat. She smirks, adds a bit my lip-gloss top her lips and started the car.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

At First glance you would never pick Maria and I to be sisters. Well half sisters at least.

-Maria's the head cheerleader  
>-She got the football captain.<br>-Gets invited to every party.  
>-Knows everyone who's anyone.<br>-Has the impossible curves of a supermodel and the legs that seem to travel for miles.  
>-Perfect C cup breasts<br>-Hairs a breathe-taking mass of brown gorgeous wavy locks. You know, like the kinda that looks like your best on a "bad hair day".

And me...

-Well I'm a straight A nerd. I've got my mystery books.  
>-I stay home and study.<br>-I have 7 friends "my nerdy's" I'm hardly a B.  
>-I have no curves and short 5 foot 4 legs, that look like blob monster compared to hers.<br>-My hairs a thin, pencil straight... And it's not even blonde or ginger, no it's pumpkin like bright orange on the top, then fades down to platinum blonde.  
>-The sad that this id my natural hair color, doctors cant figure out why it does that... so it looks horrible no matter what I do with it.<p>

My father died about 4 years ago. He owned a stock company with his closest friend and business partner Richard Gold. Richard is Maria's father so I've known both since I was two. Richard was close friends with my father since grade 3. So after he passed he was there for my mother. Over time the kindness turned into love and 7 months later they were married. Now I don't mind Richard, he's a really sweet person with he biggest heart you could find. So when my father passed my mother became the new CEO of the company so now our family has money, like lots of it. Were one of the richest in the world.

Now I'm happy that my mother found love again it's just I don't like with who. And I know, Richards the sweetest thing ever but it's his bitch of a daughter Maria. I'm not one for swearing but if you met her... It's really the only logical word to describe her. She's like the sweet girl when there are parents around but when there's not she's really just a... Bitch.

She party's all the time, wears the shortest things possible. We'll at least when she's not in her slutleader- I mean cheerleader uniform. And spends all of our fathers money.

Maria has HATED me since the day she met me, being two years older she made my life a living hell when they came over. So when they got married I didn't want to be related to someone like her so I kept my fathers name.

So, I'm Sophia Marie Jones and she's Alexa Elisabeth Gold.

And that's how its gonna stay...

(Seth's p.o.v)

I had my hand sticking out the window of the car as Jacob drove us to school, he laughed as the wind blew my book open. I scrambled to shut it before all the papers blew away, I stuck it under my leg with a huff.

"You should really close the window if your leaving your books out" he smirks, I roll my eyes.

"Thank-you captain obvious!" I smiled back, we sat in silence for a little while longer till jake spoke up.

"So, you nervous?" I glance at him.

"For what, school or football?" he glances at me before going to the road.

"Well a bit out both I guess" he shrugs, I stare out the window in thought.

"I bit, I guess" I chew on my bottom lip "Like I know I'm higher up now but really shouldn't foot-ball be the same as last year?" Jacob laughs

"Yeah I guess your right, it will be the same" he adjusts his sun-glasses "Just this time everyone's gonna come to you for every little thing" I groaned and slid back against the seat, he laughs louder "Oh relax will you" He slides his sun-glasses down and gives me his perfect "Jacob black" smile, "You'll be fine"

I gave a small smile before he turned through the gates of our school, it was weird but for some reason I had a feeling he wasn't quiet right. He parked in his spot and not even 10 seconds after my feet hit the pavement, 5 other trucks come speeding into the parking-lot. Wolf howls come loud and clear through the school grounds, Embry, Quill, Brady, Collin and Paul come bursting out of the trucks. Jake gives me an annoyed eye roll, I just silently smile.

"You guys do know that were called the Quileute wolves. Football. league. Were not real wolves, you don't have to do that every-time we meet" he sighs, Embry laughs loudly.

"Are you kidding me! Were like... Ancient warriors!" he strikes a manly pose "Of course we have too!" Paul laughs as Leah walks up and back hands Embry across the head.

"More like an ancient pain" she smirks

"Oww... not cool Le!" he whines while rubbing the back of his scalp, Leah was standing next to me as we talked.

"He takes the legends WAY to seriously!" Jared smirks, we all laugh and lock up. Slowly everyone looked at us and quieted down, odd expressions littered their faces.

"What?" I ask and glance down at myself "Did I miss something?" Leah gives me the same look "I am wearing pants right?..." I pat my jeans to make sure, Jake snorts loudly.

"Okay weirdo..." he gives us a once over "Its just, when you two are standing like that, you kinda look like... siblings" Leah and I shared an awkward glance, Paul snorts loudly.

"They may look like their related, but she's all mine" Paul wraps his arm around her waist and steals a long kiss, Leah laughs and lightly hits him on the arm.

xxxxxxxxx

I walked through the doors of the school with the guys, were right behind me. I walk down the hall and throw my big team Letterman jacket over my shoulder, I reach my locker and undid the lock. The front door open and I can hear five pair of heels clicking across the smooth floor.

"Oh boys!" A sultry voice sings, I look up to see Alex and her cheer squad walking towards us.

Their little jean skirts swaying around their hips and tight crop tops pushing out there breast. Jake grins and grabs Maria for a make out session, the other guys grab their girls and make-out too. I roll my eyes with a groan and silently gag behind the door my locker before putting my stuff away. When they're all done I turn to come face to face with her breasts, the low V in the crop tops giving me ample view.

"Hey Seth" she smirks, I look up at her with a grin.

"Hey Lexi" Jake smirked and wrapped his arm around her shoulder before leading her off to class.

Jacob was the captain of our football team and Alex was the head cheerleader, they thought it just made sense. Cough chough and it's not like Jakes had the hots for her sense grade 7 or anything Cough cough. So boom, bang, sham! They were dating three days later.

xxxxxxxxx

Jacobs my older brother, so naturally I followed in his footsteps. Being two years younger than him I took the role as captain of the Jr. team.

Okay he's not actually my brother, my mother was sick when I was little and passed away when I was five. My father was serving over sea's and went MIA so I moved in with Jacob and his father billy. Billy was serving with my father before and he got injured in a surprise bombing, my father carried Billy back to safety and went back for more... but he never came back.

Now Billy's in a wheel-car, but he always has a smile on his face and a quirky comeback when you need it. Jacob and I spent the entire summer between football practises, beach fires and work, making the house wheel-chair accessible, we moved Billy from up stairs to the main floor. Built a ramp for the steps, moved the washer down from the on top of the drier to the side. Brought a new bathtub in for Billy and had to learn the basics for wheel-chairs. All and all it was a very busy summer, but hey. I gained 20 pounds in muscle, so I guess it wasn't all bad. The bell rang loudly and all the kids started clearing the halls, I checked my schedule and headed to my first period.

This was going to be a long year...

Okay ch. 1! Read and review people. peace lovely's

xxxxxTheJonesStoriesxxxxx


End file.
